Oncoming Storm
by flower gettin' lady
Summary: Rewrite of the mini episode "Good As Gold." 11/Rose.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: So the DW special "Good As Gold" was nice and everything, but it bothered me VERY VERY MUCH that the Doctor made no mention of his last time at the 2012 Olympics, or that Rose was with him. I mean… WHY?! I know it's probably because the kids who wrote ht script haven't seen any of Ten/Rose episode, or they didn't like Rose, or they just couldn't do it because Billie Piper was busy doing something else and couldn't be there which would have been so cool. **

**Um… yeah. This is what I think should have happened.**

"Wait, you said we were at the 2012 Olympics?" Amy asked as the Doctor prepared to leave. "Why can't we explore? I mean, what are the chances I'll ever get to go to them?"

He tensed, and was oddly silent as he continued to flip switches and push buttons on the TARDS's console. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Much as he wanted, he couldn't deny her, huge questioning eyes the answer. That, and she looked like she was about to go into nagging mode. "I was here before."

Amy nodded. "That makes sense. But… you're a Timelord. Can't you just remember where you went and then avoid those places? Besides, I wouldn't be recognized anyway and if I see you I'll just hide."

"No." He said. "I mean… you wouldn't recognize me. I'm different, completely different—well, just my body—not my mind, not really. I had brown hair, and this cool pinstriped suit…" _And Rose._

"Like that guy?"

He dashed to the doors where Amy was now standing and looked out. There he was—his old self—carrying the torch and lighting the Olympic flame. He watched as it blazed extra bright, and the Isolus' pod shot into the air and towards the stars.

"Quite the hero." Amy teased, tugging on the arm when he wouldn't move. "I know what he looks like now, so both of us can avoid him. C'mon!"

He let her pull him out, if only because his own curiosity was getting the better of him. He hadn't thought much about Rose since he changed, what with Amy and the Pandorica. What harm would it do? Rose would never recognize him anyway.

"So who'd you travel with before me, huh?" trust Amy to ask the very question he didn't want to dwell on too much. "Or was it just you, all by yourself. And now that I think about it, why do you look different? Had to get plastic surgery to avoid an alien?"

He sighed. "No, nothing like that. When a Timelord gets fatally injured they can change their entire body structure to survive. I've had to do it… oh, around eleven times? It's called regenerating."

"Oh." Amy didn't seem all that surprised. She'd seen too much, and it didn't worry her anyway. The Doctor had never been in enough danger to be injured that badly.

He noticed that they were walking down a street now, apparently out of the stadium. "What are we doing here?!" he asked, shocked.

"I was following your old self." Amy admitted. "I just wanted to see what you got up to while you looked like that. Very handsome, by the way. And… kinda foxy."

He shrugged her hand off his arm. "We can't do that!"

"He's way down there, it's not like he'll see us!"

The Doctor looked up and saw the back of his head. Then, just through the crowd, he spotted her the same moment his old self did. She walked towards him, holding out a little cake with edible ball bearings. _Amazing_, those. He hadn't been able to eat any since she'd gone.

His old self scooped Rose up in a hug. He could still remember how grateful he'd been to see her. In his ninth incarnation she'd always been the one he had to rescue, but once he regenerated he'd found that more often then not, she was the one saving him. When the Isolus had trapped him and the TARDIS in an imaginary world what had scared him the most was that Rose was all on her own. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, because he did. He had believed with his entire hearts and soul that she would bring him back, but he hated that he couldn't be there to help her, to hold her hand.

"Who is she?" Amy asked him softly. He hadn't said anything, just watched as his old self took the young girl's hand and walked down the street as stained the inky sky.

He just shook his head and began to follow them, numb. He could still remember the night like it was yesterday; they'd walked back to the TARDIS, deciding to see the swimming and gymnastics event sin the morning. He laughed softly, so Amy couldn't hear, as Rose did a cartwheel.

"See? I still have some skills!" echoed down to where he and Amy stood. Rose's voice was… it was a shock to hear it again.

"Well, you were a bronze medalist." His old self replied, grinning.

Rose skipped back to him, wrapping her arms around his and giggling. Her head nuzzled briefly into his coat. "The Olympics… this really is fantastic. Monsters aside, of course."

"Children, not monsters." He scolded, planting a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, and now that you bring it up again, you mentioned something about children…"

Amy and the Doctor watched as the two disappeared into the TARDIS. After that he'd told Rose about his kids, and she'd told him some horror stories about her nieces and nephews. They'd ended up falling asleep on the chair next to the console, her head tucked in the crook of his neck. Overall it had been a very good day.

He reached up to his face and found dampness. It was wiped away hastily. "So, Pond, was there any specific event you wanted to see?"

When he looked at her she was holding him in one of her intense gazes. "Doctor, who was she?" She didn't sound jealous, but concerned.

There were so many answers he could give her. Rose was Bad Wolf, the Valiant Child, Defender of the Earth, his pink-and-yellow human…

Finally he settled on one. "She was Rose."

**A/N: FAILURE.**

**Review please?**


End file.
